Itachi and Taiyouko
by SilverAmaranth
Summary: Seven years have passed since Itachi failed to kill his clan. Now at war with the Senju clan, Itachi is only loyal to his clan. That is until life is thrown into tragedy when he falls for her- Taiyouko of the Senju clan.


**Author's Notes: **So I'll admit that I'm not much of a fan of original characters or fan fiction for that matter, but I wanted to write a Romeo and Juliet inspired collab Naruto fan fiction with Hana-Tenshi and another comrade. After all, I do need some practice with characterization, and fan fiction is a good way to practice this. I couldn't resist adding in some Shakespear quotes and such, so that explains the prologue. Note that I have changed the story a great amount. For one thing, the Uchiha clan is still alive, and they are at war with the Senju clan. Please review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or the characters. I did not write the beginning poem, I do not own it, it was written by Shakespear four hundred something years ago.

* * *

"_Two clans, both alike in dignity,_

_In darkest Konoha, where we lay our scene,_

_From ancient grudge, break to new mutiny,_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_

_A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life;_

_Whose misadventured piteous overthrows_

_Doth with their death bury their parent's strife._

_And the mission one could not succeed,_

_For such task would leave him killed with grief,_

_This undone task made the village bleed,_

_And has ravaged the village of Leaf._

_The fearful passage of their death-marked love,_

_And the continuance of their parent's rages,_

_Which, but their children's end, naught could remove,_

_Is now the traffic of several pages,_

_That which of you will with patient heart attend,_

_What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

Everything around them appeared black and white through their ghost eyes. Whether the sun was rising or setting one could not be sure, although the surrounding area was peaceful and serene. Water gushed silently in their colourless world as leaves gently fell in the wind.

The Uchiha and the Senju held hands, holding in embrace subtly. They had never left their sides since stopped living. They weren't sure if they were actually there, but it was a nice illusion, all they same. The two silently looked down at the carved stone where their names were written. A colourless rose rested at the stone.

"Is this the place?" he whispered to her. His charcoal eyes were lifeless, for they would never learn to breathe again.

"I believe so," she replied, looking down. When she was alive, she had gorgeous mahogany hair, Itachi remembered silently.

Taiyouko felt an un-existing breeze. The breeze itself was actually real, but there was no way the ghosts could truly feel it. It was only the memory of it.

It seemed weird looking down at their own grave, kind of like looking in an old scrapbook to find that your great-great-grandparents looked exactly like you in their time of youth. Only this seemed like it had a dark presence to it, a presence that nothing could chase away. Itachi stared down at it in silence, remembering it was the fact they died that the village ceased the war for eternity.

"I wonder…" Taiyouko trailed off.

"You wonder what?"

"What if you had killed your clan? How would things be different?" she said, looking at Itachi with grey eyes that were once blue.

Itachi hesitated. "The way I see is that no matter what would have happened, the only way to stop the war was death. Peace never returned until we died. Peace would have come if the whole clan died too, but there would be death in that, yes? It's a dilemma. There are no right choices."

Taiyouko nodded. "I agree." She looked thoughtful. "Have you seen your brother anywhere?"  
"I don't know where he wanders, but I'm sure he's where he wants to be. Like us, he's a traveler, always lost at heart."  
Taiyouko wrapped her arms around Itachi, never letting go. A few tears rolled down her cheek. Itachi tried to comfort her, but instead found himself in tears too. Their ghost tears fell, two landing on the exact same spot on the colourless rose. It left a glass bead on it, sparkling like dew. The tear revealed the blood-red colour of the rose, a sign the tear had passed into the living world. A shard of their memories played as though tape-recorded on the rose, showing the living world their hell, and a story no one ever forgot. The two walked away together slowly, letting the memory of hell play as they walked away, never to return again.


End file.
